Simple Greetings
by nightfaeries
Summary: Temptations are sometimes irresistible. People get tempted to attain power and affection. But what happens when it hurts your loved one every so deeply? No one is perfect and mistakes are made. But what if you do not learn from your mistakes? It all starts with a simple greeting to begin with. Cabbie, conflict, fluff at the end. I hate summaries. Rated T for some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all readers! Here is a new muliti-chaptered fic that I'm going to start and I'm hoping that it lasts up to 30-40 chapters. It would be progressing slowly as I am not really a full-time writer, I write only when I have inspiration (wait, don't we all do...). I hope to update every two Saturdays. It's being called "Simple Greetings" at the moment but I have other ideas for the name but I think I'll settle with this. A small background: Based on Robbie's and Cat's friendship with each other but it may not be entirely the same because I'll be adding a little of my background to it (maybe). Hope it'll be more interesting!**

* * *

><p>"Cat! I'm sorry, I had something crop up all of the sudden!" Robbie pleaded.<p>

He was supposed bring Cat go play baby golf the past Saturday, however, he stood her up and Cat has been crying all weekend ever since.

"Robbie, you didn't tell me ANYTHING! I waited FOUR HOURS! You didn't even care enough to CALL ME!" Cat screamed back with tears rolling down her pink cheeks.

"You could've gone home!" Robbie retorted in annoyance from Cat's stupidity.

"Robbie! It's not if I go home or not! You didn't even call me! I tried calling you billions of times and you didn't even pick up ONCE! Where were you even?!"

"I- I- I WAS AT MY MAWMA'S HOUSE!" Cat raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're lying. You never stutter when you tell the Robbie... Can you stop lying to me? STOP IT!" Cat confronted him.

"I-I wasn't lying! Okay maybe I was, but you want to know the truth? Okay, I went out with _another girl_! Are you happy now?!" He finally confessed.

"Happy... Wait, ANOTHER GIRL?! WHAT GIRL?! So you didn't come play baby golf because you were out, hooking up with another girl?! Robbie!"

"Cat! Why are you jealous?!"

"Jealous?! I have every right to be!"

"Every right?! We're not even a couple!"

That tore it for Cat. She pushed Robbie out of the way before sprinting as fast as she could. She wanted to get away from there, away from Robbie. The further the better.

He changed ever since his biceps grew bigger and had a slightly chiseled abdomen that he build during often trips to the gym with Beck. He cut and straightened his hair, and wore blacks and greys most of the time now. He even went by his real name, Robert, and Cat couldn't let it go, thus still calling him Robbie. He became arrogant and aggressive. He was her best friend. She loved him, not just as a friend but as a crush. She always thought that they had something special together and they've kissed a lot of times... But she guessed she was wrong... He only saw her as a friend, this entire time and now, he was a whole new person.

She ran and subconsciously ended up in the blackbox theatre, most probably the last place she wanted to be in. It held many memories that she and the old Robbie shared, inclusive of him singing her a love statement to cheer her up and finding out that he took another girl to the CowWow, which brought up another memory: he kissed her.

"Another girl..." She mumbled under her breath.

"Cat..? Cat! Are you in here?" She heard someone call her.

She ran into the curtains, afraid that it was Robbie.

"Cat... I'm- I'm really sorry... I should've went to baby golf with you and I shouldn't have hooked up with a girl..."

It was Robbie and, he sounded like he was crying. He actually came after her.

"Robbie..." Cat came out of the curtains, not wanting him to cry.

She saw him standing there, keeping his head down and clenching his fist. She slowly walked over to him and all her anger, once from earlier on, was gone. She ran forward to embrace him tightly, tucking her head at the crook of his neck, her hands around his neck and her legs wrapped around his torso.

He decided to wrap his hands around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Robbie... I-"

"Cat, I'm so so so so sorry for standing you up and... and saying mean things to you. I need you Cat, I can never lose you... I'm so sorry..." Robbie interrupted her before she could say anything. "You wanna come over to my house after school and cuddle?"

"Kaykay..." Cat continued to hug him tightly, taking in his baby scent a little.

It was so wrong of her to forgive him again. But she couldn't help it. When he cried, he seemed so weak and she couldn't bear to turn a blind eye on it. Cat needed the friendship. He was the one who kept her strong, cuddled with her whenever she wanted to and he was just like a real life human teddy bear that smelt like babies. They never dated — no one initiated. They didn't confirm their feelings for each other even though through all the hugs and kisses. Robbie always told her that she was his bestest friend and that he loved her a lot. She just played along.

...

"Robbie... What are we..." Cat mumbled into his neck.

"We're best friends aren't we?" Robbie replied, slowly rubbing her back.

The school day ended and after they ate lunch with Beck and Jade, they went to Robbie's house, just to cuddle.

"But what does all the kisses mean?" Cat asked again, taking Robbie unexpectedly.

"See it this way Cat, the kisses are out of love and you're like my little sister and I love you so that's why we kiss each other. It's not wrong for siblings to kiss each other right?"

Cat felt her eyes welled up and she blinked, letting a teardrop escape.

"Siblings? Oh.. Okay..." She said shakily.

After a short silence, Cat decided to ask, "But Robbie, isn't it incest if we love each other and we're siblings?"

"Cat... That's when you have sexual feelings for someone in the family..."

_Well I have sexual feelings for you Robbie..._ She thought.

"We don't have sexual feelings for each other so it's all right."

"Robbie can I kiss you? As a token of love?"

"Umm... Yeah sure..."

Cat brought her head up and made eye contact with his brown eyes. It was a feeling that she couldn't get rid off, that jittery feeling. She was madly in love with the boy who called her 'little sister'. She was really.

She brushed her thin lips against his thick and plush lips, then slowing moving away. She decided to nibble his lower lip for a bit, hoping that he didn't mind. He just let her.

"I love you, Robbie..."

"Love you too..."

* * *

><p><strong>Another author's note because I love author's notes. So my friend and I actually talked about this and a rush of inspiration came upon me. So great news! I know what I want the story to go along and I'm thinking that you all will like it! Just to warn you, the first few chapters will be rather boring but it'll get better, I promise! This chapter was pretty bad. It was short, it was weird, it didn't make sense. I wanted it to be more of a Cat POV thing in third person because if I do Robbie's POV, it will give away the whole plot. And yeah, the 'incest' part, quite weird. It was an inside joke because I was asking my friends if they shipped Matt and his sister together. I'm a creep, I am so so so sorry. xD<strong>

**Okay enough babbling. Do give a review if you want and I'll update "It's Just Us" really soon. I got some ideas on mind.**

**xo**

**Winnie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own VicTORious.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Tori!" Cat greeted her half Latina friend cheerfully at her fluorescent lit locker that said 'Make It Shine'.<p>

Cat was in a great mood today. She got straight As for Spanish, Chemistry and Algebra, subjects that she never really did well before. Of course, Tori noticed.

"Hi Cat, it seems like someone's extra happy today!" Tori politely returned the greeting.

"Yeah! I got straight As on three subjects!"

"Aw Cat, good for you!" Tori gushed.

"Yeah! I..."

However, Cat's happiness was short-lived. At the corner of her vision, she spotted a blonde heading towards Robbie's locker. When she took a closed look, it was Michelle, Cat's arch-enemy. Don't get Cat wrong, she loved everyone. But Michelle hated her ever since Cat almost went out with Evan.

"Hi Robert, so I was wondering, if you could teach me how to do these sums?" Michelle spoke in a disgusting baby voice, loud enough for both Cat and Tori to hear, while massaging his ear. Both Tori and Cat gagged.

"How can she do that to my Robbie!" Cat complained to Tori in annoyance.

"Cat... Look at it this way, she's annoying and Robbie will never help her," Tori replied, trying to assure Cat.

"Oh really... Robbie has a soft spot when girls do that to him. I bet he will accept it," Cat said gruffly.

"Cat... We all know that Robbie is upright.."

"But-"

"Ooh there's the bell Cat, let's get Robbie. It's Sikowitz now," Tori winked at her.

"Kaykay..."

With that, Cat made a beeline to Robbie's locker.

"Hey redhead, what are you doing? I remember that I was still talking to him," Michelle spat.

"Well... The bell rang and it's time for Sikowitz... See you Michelle!" Cat made a face before pulling Robbie away.

She continued to pull him until the reached the door of Sikowitz's classroom, loosening her grip on his wrist before engulfing him in a hug. Robbie was speechless but he decided to return the hug. Cat closed her eyes as her tears escaped from her eyes and trickled down her cheeks.

"Hey Kitty Cat... anything wrong? What happened?" Robbie asked with concern.

"Um nothing..." she croaked. "Let's go in..."

She backed away from the hug and wiped away her tears before heading towards the door but Robbie grabbed her before she could open it.

"Cat? You wanna come over tonight and tell me what happened?"

"Kay... Thanks Robbie..."

"Don't need to thank me... I'm your bestfriend after all, right Cat?"

Her face fell before grimly replying, " Yeah..."

...

"How does a person go from an A to a D?" Andre groaned in frustration.

Andre, Jade, Beck and Cat were at their usual table at Asphalt Cafe for lunch. Tori had an extra class that day and Robbie was no where to be seen.

"Well it happened to me in 9th grade," Jade casually stated.

"Andre... It's just the mid-terms!" Beck tried to lessen his load.

"But it is a song writting class, and I am a musician!" Andre complained yet again.

"Hey did anyone see Robbie?" Cat asked in curiousity.

"He told me he had to do tuition for some girl," Beck answered.

"What girl... Michelle?!" Cat said.

"Cat... Why are you so surprised? It's just another girl..."

"But it's Michelle. She hates me Jade, AND SHE FLIRTED WITH ROBBIE!" Cat fumed.

"It's alright Cat... Hee won't fall for her." Andre tried to assure.

Cat was so ready to confess her feelings for him tonight. She couldn't take it anymore. Her Robbie. She needed him so much. Now she was just hurt and confused. She couldn't go on anymore.

...

"Hey Cat! So come over at 5? I'll make you dinner!" Robbie informed Cat.

"Kaykay!" Cat skipped away from him to go find Jade.

"Jade, can we go to the store to get some chocolates first?" Cat asked the goth, who returned a face of confusion as if she grew two heads.

"I thought you hated chocolate Cat..."

"But Robbie likes them!" She said brightly.

"So your plan is to confess to your lover boy tonight?" Jade teased.

"Jade... Oh here comes Beck! Let's go to the store!" Cat tried to chane the subject.

She didn't want to think about it. She pictured a perfect night at his house, confessing to him and... Wait what if he didn't like her, she thought.

"Jade... What if Robbie doesn't look at it the same way... He told me he treated me like a sister!" Cat started to get scared thinking about it.

They were now in Beck's car. Beck was drivng and Jade sat beside him. Cat was sitting behind, by herself, clutching Mr. Purple tightly.

"Cat, if Robbie ever rejects you, I'll shove a pair of scissors down his throat okay? He'll love you Cat. He always did," Jade assured like a bestfriend should.

"Yeah Cat, he told me he loves you. The problem is that, you just keep running away and he has no motivation anymore," Beck added.

"Do I really run away that much?"

"Yeah, you do." Jade replied, being very honest about it, like she always was.

"Babe," Beck tried to urge.

"I'm stating the truth!" She argued.

"I'll won't run away tonight, for sure," Cat made up her mind.

The rest of the trip to the store was a quiet one. Cat was hugging Mr. Purple and she fell sound asleep.

"Hey, Beck, I'm really worried for Cat. What if he doesn't accept her... You know how sensitive she is, especially with that incident with the Evan guy..."

"We can always call Robbie right?" Beck assured, "It's going to be okay. Cat will be safe."

Little did he know, he was very wrong.

* * *

><strong>Sorry it was so so short, I originally had a game in mind to include but it was really insensitive. Next chapter is where all the stuff happens. Just warning you. There is going to be drama and a lot of shitsss.<strong>

**By the time you read this, I'm already writing the third chapter. I'm so excited for that chapter, I'm literally a creep.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and review if you want to! :D**

**xo**

**Winnie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go. Do not kill me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious.**

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie POV<strong>

_*on the phone*_

**Beck:** Hey Robbie...

**Me:** Hey Beck, what's up?

**Beck:** Can you please please please take care of Cat? She's going over later right?

Weird... Why would Beck ask me to take care of Cat. I always take care of her don't I? Did something bad happen?!

**Me:** Yeah sure, Cat's coming over... Did anything happen to her?

**Beck:** Not really. But you know she's really sensitive and things like that so don't say the wrong words okay?

**Me:** I get you.

**Beck:** Alright, thanks Robbie. Bye

**Me:** Bye Beck.

I went back to the living room to finish up tutoring Michelle. Cat's coming in twenty and I still have to cook dinner. Michelle had to go.

Michelle, she hated Cat and I didn't really want to tutor her but I couldn't turn her down. I like helping people and I don't know, just not let Cat know? I love Cat and I can't bear to see her hurt. It just frightens me so much.

"Hey Robbie, who was that?" Michelle asked me.

"Oh, nothing. Just Beck, my friend you know..."

"I see... So back to tutoring?" She hinted.

"Yeah but Michelle, you see, I have a guest I'm expecting and you have to leave. I'll tutor you another day, is that alright?" I told Michelle casually, picking up my glass of coke to take a sip.

"Alright, well, I'll pack up and leave. Thanks Robbie!" She said before leaning forward to kiss me on the cheek, which I backed away from a little.

This torture is ending soon! I can finally spend some time with Cat, I smiled happily at the thought of that.

Wait, so is that considered a date? It may be, I guess. I think I'll just light some candles and make it romantic and things like that so I can ask her to be my girlfriend? I've been waiting for this day! Hehe I'm so excited!

After she packed up, just as I was about to stand and see her out, I felt nauseous that instant and my head was spinning. My vision went blur and my body felt light. I collapsed, leaning against the couch and as the next second went by, I saw black.

End of POV

...

"Hey Cat, have fun with Robbie okay?" Jade winked at her redheaded friend, who was alighting Beck's car.

Beck and Jade decided to send Cat to Robbie's house after buying the chocolates and eating lunch. It was soon to be 5 and Cat wanted to go there early.

Cat waved goodbye to the couple as she turned towards the door, adjusting her hair before pressing the doorbell on the front porch of Robbie's family's mini mansion. She clutched the box of chocolates and Mr. Purple tightly, nervous at what was going to happen next.

No answer.

She waited a while more before pressing the doorbell again.

No answer yet again.

She then noticed that the door was slightly opened so she decided to go in. As far as she knew Robbie, he had always welcomed her to his house so he had no problem with her going into his house all by herself without him knowing, and anyway, he was expecting her, wasn't he?

Cat stuck her head into the crack, expecting Robbie to be somewhere around, but he wasn't to be seen. She stepped in and called his name.

No reply.

She walked into the living room and saw someone's heels and bag pack on the floor. Some papers were scattered all over the coffee table with Robbie's messy handwriting sprawled all over the paper.

"Another girl?" She mumbled in shock.

Suddenly, she heard a thud which came from upstairs and decided to investigate. She dropped the chocolates that she was holding on the table and Mr. Purple on the couch before sprinting up the stairs, two steps at a time. She heard some moans coming from his room. Carefully stepping closer, not wanting to alarm the people inside the room, she peaked inside and saw Robbie on top of someone on his bed. Shirts and bottoms were sprawled across the floor of the room in a messy fashion. She saw a shirt that caught her eyes. It was the one that Michelle wore to school that morning.

Sudden realization came upon her — Robbie was on top of Michelle.

When Cat adjusted her vision to get a better look of what was happening, she saw Robbie's hands on one of Michelle's bosom and Michelle's hand on his hand. They were under the covers with only their torsos showing. Their hips moved in unison as Michelle moaned slightly. Cat gasped in horror as a tear fell.

"Robbie..." She muttered, unable to control her tears.

She fumbled for her phone that was in her pocket before running down and out the door. She immediately dialed for Jade.

"Hey Cat?" Jade answered almost immediately.

"Jade... Please come over... I saw Robbie and Michelle in his room and they were... doing unsightly things... Jade please come over please!" Cat wailed over the phone.

"Cat, I'm coming over right now... Just stay calm Cat... Everything will be alright okay," Jade said firmly.

It's not alright, Jade! It's not and I don't kno-"

She ran across the street where her house was along. First street, second... and then she heard a series of honks and before she knew it, a force was applied to her petite body and everything went black.

"Cat?!" Jade screeched into the phone.

...

Robbie's POV

I woke up with my head pounding and my lips very dry. It was like being shot in the head as the terrible headache continued on. I was stripped until my spongebob boxes, I realized, as events that happened a few hours ago replayed in my head at the speed of lightning. I pulled myself up from my bed and noticed something on my mirror. Red lipstick was all over it:

_Robbie,_

_I am sorry I did this, but you're a good kisser._

_-M_

I was confused. Naked? Kissing? M?

Who was M?

I went down after slipping my shirt and pants on and spotted a purple giraffe on the couch.

"Mr Purple... Cat... She was here..." I realized.

Then I remembered. Cat was supposed to come to my house tonight. I was sending Michelle off but I blacked out. M... Michelle! She... She drugged my coke!

This couldn't be happening. What did she do... Kissing... Cat, she must have saw us doing that...

Many thoughts were flashing into my mind as I saw a heart shaped box lying on the coffee table. I opened it up and inside was a block of chocolate. On it, was icing that made up words "I love you" with tiny red hearts decorated around. Attached to it was a small card with words that from then on, I held so close to my heart.

My phone suddenly vibrated and lit up at the corner of the oak coffee table. It was Beck.

"Robbie, Cat is being hospitalized."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Did you not? I had to put some Robbie POVs if not you are basically counted as a lost sheep.<strong>

**Btw I found out that Matt did a few movies so I went to do some serious research and here is what I'm going to say about it:**

**1. _Me and Earl and the Dying Girl_**

**I'm really excited for this since I actually read the book, but Matt's playing a goth dork... I believe he had to turn to Liz for advice hur... But I'm not ready for a goth Matt I swear...**

**2. _The Standford Prison Experiment_**

**I am only excited about the possibility of Matt reuniting with Ki Hong. Yerppp the American-Korean who played Minho in The Maze Runner. He made a cameo in Robberazzi, do y'all remember? heheheh... But the movie might be not suitable for me... so yeah...**

**I don't even know why I ramble so much...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Chapter 4 coming soon. Look out for a pretty long one-shot too, a collab with my friend, coming very soon. As always, review if you're obliged to!**

**xo**

**Winnie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jade's POV**

Cat.

Images from a few hours ago flashed through my mind as I sat outside the operation room, together with Beck, Andre, Tori and Cat's Nona.

Cat was lying lifelessly on the road surrounded with countless onlookers when I reached with Beck. The ambulance was on their way, they told me. Her clothes were soaked in red liquid that was produced by her and she looked so helpless. Cat, she was a strong girl. She was cheerful and lively and bubbly and all that goodness. I couldn't help but cry uncontrollably. She wasn't just a friend. She was my bestfriend, my polar opposite. She was always there for me and she knew the other side of me, the pitiful side that no one has ever seen except for her. But now, she's on the operating table, fighting to be strong. I wish I could be inside with her.

_"Jadey, tell Robbie I love him no matter what..."_

She said that when we were in the ambulance together. I was alone (with some paramedics) with her by her side. Beck was going to get the rest of the gang and Cat's Nona. She was in the ambulance, and what might be her last words was about the person who hurt her so deeply. That bastard Robbie Shapiro.

I was angry for her. He slept with another girl, yet she still loved him. It was like Vega kissing Beck, I'm not even kidding.

"Jade...? Are you all right?" I broke away from my thoughts as someone tapped on my shoulder. It was Cat's Nona.

"Yeah... We all have to be strong for Cat. She can pull through, I believe in her. She's a tough nut," I replied her calmly, hiding my emotions.

Up till this point in time, I don't even know if Cat's doing alright. I hope that she is, but I have a feeling that she isn't going to make it. I'm so gonna kill Shapiro if she doesn't make it. I swear.

Just about right then, the doctors finally came out after the almost 4 hours long operation. I swore I was about to grab the doctor by his collar but Cat's Nona had beat me to that.

"HOW IS SHE?!" She screamed right at his face.

"Calm down..." He replied and she let go. He adjusted his collar before speaking again.

"Are you Cat's relatives?" The doctor asked.

"YES NOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? IS SHE ALRIGHT?!" Cat's Nona wailed.

"Cat's alright, it's just that sh-" and before the doctor could finish his sentence, he was interrupted again by Sam suddenly running in and shouting at him like a maniac.

"HOW IS SHE?! IS SHE OKAY?!" Sam got all panicky.

"Please let me finish my sentences ladies..." The doctor frowned. I guess he wasn't in the best mood. "So about Cat, she's all right, just she just broke a few bones and she lost quite little blood, surprisingly, because she was immediately brought in. However, she's in a coma and she might experience some memory loss."

Broken bones, lost quite a small amount of blood, coma and memory loss. That- Wait did he say memory loss?! Coma and memory loss?! But- what if.. What if Cat doesn't remember me?!

...

**Robbie's POV**

Hospital? CAT'S IN THE HOSPITAL?!

It took me awhile to process what Beck had told me before replying.

"Is she okay? What happened?!" I asked frantically.

"Robbie, calm down. She will be okay alright? She's still in the operating room and the doctor has yet to come out. Just come to St. Schneider's Hospital okay? Drive safely, take care." Beck comforted me over the phone.

"Okay Beck, I'll go there now. Bye..." I sighed.

"Bye..." The line went dead.

This wouldn't happen if I didn't accept Michelle's request! Now something happened to Cat and I can never forgive myself. Damn it.

I went to wash myself to get Michelle's disgusting red lipstick off my body and change into clean clothes. I tossed the clothes that I've worn into the trash. It costed me a lot though, that Levi's pair of jeans and the shirt from JcPenny. I sighed. I was determined to get rid of everything related to Michelle. I did manage to throw out the physical things though (yes even the sheets on my bed), but the memory of actually sleeping with Michelle was still etched deeply in my mental waves.

I've let Cat down.

I grabbed Mr Purple and the card that was in Cat's box of chocolates before locking up the house and headed to my car. I went inside and sat Mr Purple on the seat beside me and strapped him up. This was what Cat would do, I thought. I then picked up the card she gave me and took out a pen and started writing on the empty spaces of the card. After I finished, I set it down carefully beside Mr Purple and started the engine of the car, then made my way to the hospital.

_**"**__Robbie,_

_Hi..._

_Thank you for everything you've done for me, I appreciate you a lot. Thank you for giving me warm hugs on cold nights, thank you for letting me hold your hand. Thank you for letting me sleep over at your house, thank you for letting me kiss your soft pink lips. __Thank you for tutoring me, t__hank you for being there for me when I'm upset. __Thank you for being my best friend, __thank you for always looking out for me._

_You're really special to me and I've fallen deeply for you. I've fallen for Robbie Shapiro, not Robert. It was always Robbie._

_Sometimes you may do things that upset me, but most of the time you surprised me and make me happy._

_I like surprises hehe..._

_You know me so well, you make me laugh when I'm sad. You're like a teddy bear. Not anyone's but mine._

_I love you so much, more than I love Mr Purple (maybe... I'm not sure about this...)_

_I love you so so so so much and every time I see you I just want to be able to be in your arms and kiss you forever._

_I want to be your girlfriend. We would have cute babies hehe..._

_Here's a big block of your favourite chocolate in a heart shape._

_It's a little piece of my whole heart, __so you know there's more to come hehe..._

_Love,_

_Cat Valentine.__**"**_

_**Narrator's POV**_

Little droplets of tears formed at the corner of his eyes as he continued driving to the hospital. He had hoped that Cat was okay.

He wasn't sure why Cat was so nice to him even though he clearly ignored her feelings. Calling her his sister, flirting with other girls and changing his entire look.

In the first place, what was the motive of changing his overall appearance in the first place, he thought.

Cat liked him for him, not some useless hunk who can barely please himself.

After what felt like 10 minutes, the huge white building slowly was in view. He had finally reached his destination. Once he parked his car, he literally jump off the car and ran to the A&E counter to ask about Cat's hospitalization. Once he received the information, he ran as fast as he could to Room 405.

"Cat... Cat!" He barged into the room, making a ruckus and was greeted by 6 pairs of annoyed eyes on him.

"Oh hi..." He waved at them but they didn't react.

He turned to the bed. There was Cat, peacefully sleeping, he assumed. She had bandages around her head and a cast on her right arm. Cat's Nona and Jade were beside the bed that Cat was on. Beck was behind Jade, comforting her as tears rolled down her. Tori, Sam and André were at the side and their eyes were swollen from crying.

"Ho-How is sh-she..." Robbie stuttered.

Jade turned to look at him, then stood up.

"How is she...?" Jade began in a horrifying voice. "I thought you were too busy eating up another girl to care for her."

"I -"

"You had to do it in front of her and only when she gets into an accident, broke some bones, suffer memory loss and go into a coma, you finally care? Shapiro, save it." She stood up slowly.

"Do you know what she told me when she was on the way here? She told me she loved you no matter what. Do you know how much she cared about you?!"

With that, Jade charged towards him, punching him in the face before grabbing his collar.

"Ja-de... I - I - I ca-n ex-plain..." He choked.

"Explain? You've lied to her so much. You better pray that she's going to wake up, or else you'll be less than spared. Understood?" She threatened before throwing him on the ground.

"Scram now, I don't want to see you here," Jade demanded.

"But I want to stay with Cat!" Robbie protested.

"Then you should have done it when she was fine."

"Okay..."

Robbie walked towards Cat and gave her a kiss on her cheek, intertwining their fingers, squeezing it lightly then letting go unwillingly. He walked towards the door, turning back to look at her once more before setting off.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Chapter 4! Took me a while to write it because I was rather busy and I'm actually in Hong Kong now.<strong>

**So lately I have been into Joey Bragg and I thought I would include him in this story as a character in the next chapter. Just to be clear that it isn't a crossover, I'm just basically using his name only HAHA. Something about him may affect this story, wink wink.**

**Alright, if you liked or hated this chapter, leave me a review if you want to!**

**xo**

**Winnie**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back after like a month and I'm so so so sorry, I have been really busy with school...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

><p>Once Robbie reached home, he placed Cat's belongings down on the coffee table and plummeted down onto the couch. Just thinking back of what happened not too long ago made that man cry.<p>

There she was, the love of his life, lying weakly on the hospital bed, eyes closed. She wasn't dead, but she certainly felt like she was. It was all solemn and sad, not the kind of happy atmosphere whenever she was present.

Why?

All because of him.

He wasn't even welcomed into his group of friends anymore. They all eyed him with disgust and annoyance. He couldn't blame them. He was too oblivious, too willing and very much tempted.

He looked back upon his actions, what he did to change himself. Cat loved Robbie, not Robert, he recalled from the note. He had change into something so hurtful and monstrous. Why did he even do that in the first place, he questioned himself. He clearly knew that he had Cat all along. She'd dropped hints, asking him about if it's incest if they kissed each other. It was obvious that Cat wanted to be more than friends. He failed to realize that. In fact, he fails to realize everything important until it was too late.

He guessed, it's because she kept running, and the reason that she kept running, was because he implied complicated signals to her. It was still his fault.

Now she may not even remember him anymore, and that just broke his heart even more.

By now, more tears had gushed down his cheeks and dripped onto his shirt, enough to fill bottles. He slowly wiped it away, but as he did, more and more came. It was never ending.

A squeak from the door interrupted his thought. It was his brother, and only family left, Joey. Once alert, Robbie frantically wiped away his tears and took out his phone to act like nothing was wrong. It didn't fool Joey. Joey wouldn't be his brother if he was oblivious to what was happening in Robbie's life.

Joey was the more confident sibling of the two. Only a year younger and attending Northridge High, you would be surprise at how well informed he is about the world and society and not to mention, girls. Robbie and him are almost identical, yet Joey was a little more chubby and didn't need glasses. His hair wasn't curly like Robbie's and his clothes are all perfectly matched. It kind of explains why he is more confident than Robbie.

Robbie was the nerd. He loves studying and grades are an important part of his life to him. He was clueless about girls and often got pep talks about them from Joey.

They only had each other for the past decade. Their father divorced their mother when Robbie was 7 and shortly after, their mother passed away due to excessive stress and depression. It wasn't easy for the Shapiro brothers to stay strong, but they've had each other for more than a decade and they could never live without one another.

With that, Joey knew all Robbie's problems and sometimes solves them easily. But there is still one problem that Joey could never solve, however smooth he was with girls.

It was Robbie's crush on Cat.

Joey knew that he liked her for years and probably loved her too. It was always a hot topic during dinner when Robbie would talk about how perfect she was and what she did. He could see that she played a huge role in making Robbie happy and he was really bummed that he couldn't help out at all. Cat Valentine had officially confused the Shapiro Household's casanova as well.

Joey sometimes wonder how such an innocent girl can be so confusing to figure out.

"Don't pretend to be okay, I know you since the day I was born," Joey says while casually putting his bagpack on the bar stools they near their kitchen counter.

"I never said I wasn't okay..."

"Stop the nonsense, I know it's about Cat. What happened? Shoot."

Robbie sighed before replying, "She's in a coma... and I caused it..."

Joey's eyes widened at the word 'coma'.

"Wait, she's in a coma?! What did you do to her?" Joey exclaimed.

"It-it was unintentional... I didn't know she was going to see it and..."

"See what?!"

"You know that girl Michelle I tell you about..? The one who hates Cat a whole lot because Cat used to date his ex..."

"Yeah, what about her?" Joey was eager to know more.

He had treated Cat like an older sister for the longest time ever since Robbie brought her home and he was the most particular about their well-being.

"She asked me for tutoring today in school so I invited her here... and after I finished tutoring her, she was supposed to go because Cat was coming..."

"Go on..." Joey encouraged.

With encouragement or not, Robbie couldn't go on. It was the darkest time in his past life, and it only happened earlier. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, but no words came out. He still couldn't believe that Michelle had done that to him. How did she eve-

"Robbie..? Hey Robbie!" Joey shook him, making him snap out of his sudden daze. "What happened after that?!"

"After what..?" Robbie was trying to move away from the topic.

"After you said Cat was coming and Michelle was supposed to go!"

Yeah right, try changing the topic while having a conversation with Joey. Nice try. You can never change the topic while talking to him. Never.

"Oh that... I-um" Robbie hesitated yet again.

"You know, if you don't tell me what's the problem, I can never help you!" Joey grew really impatient.

"Alright, alright! So Cat was supposed to come and as I was sending Michelle out, I suddenly blacked out and... I suspect that Michelle was the culprit that spiked my coke and I think she kissed me and you know... All those embarrassing things and Jade said Cat saw and I don't know... She said Cat got hit by a car and at the hospital, she went all annoyed and raged at me and now Cat's in a coma and if she never wakes up, I'm going to kill myself..." He finally confessed to his once calm but now totally shocked brother.

"Wait, so you're telling me that... Michelle kinda raped you and that Cat saw..?" Joey asked again to confirmed.

"Y-yeah..."

"You're fucked up dude..."

"Well thanks for reminding me that when I already know it so well!" Robbie retorted, his voice louder than before. "I told you because I needed help, not because I needed to be told that I'm beyond fucked up. Are you even my brother?! It's okay, I don't need your so-called help. Thinking about it, you never had a solution because you never cared about what happened in my life. It's fine, you don't need to."

"Rob... Rob!" Joey called out to him in horror.

But he didn't respond. Instead, he ran up to his room and Joey could hear him slamming the door.

Little did Robbie know, Joey already had a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>So so so sorry that this was long overdue... I was busy with school work and I tore my ligament yesterday so that is why I can update today, instead of taking tests and all... But I hope you liked this chapter! I might be updating again in like two days...<strong>

**xo**

**Winnie**


	6. Chapter 6

Robbie's POV

I've been here everyday for the past 14 days, secretly, almost caught once or twice by Jade. Cat was still in a coma and this time round, I brought her sunflowers, hoping that her favourite plant will give her the willpower to wake up.

I placed the sunflower bouquet on the bedside table before sitting on the chair provided, just like the past 14 days.

"School's fine, kind of..." I started nervously.

I knew she was listening, my gut just tells me so.

"Jade still hates me and I'm still avoiding Joey... Beck kinda helped me sneak in..." I intertwined my fingers with hers as I sigh.

"I'm so sorry Cat... I really am and, I feel so very bad for not noticing earlier... I love you, I really do! If you just wake up and I'll show you that I do... Please wake up Cat, please..." I said as I played with her petite fingers, meanwhile sensing that I was going to cry.

She looked so peaceful, yet broken and I was the cause of it. My inability to have good judgement. My obliviousness to her hints and signs. My gullible character to believe such a wicked evil.

I rested my head on the bed beside her, slouching tiredly. All those 14 days in school had me running around, avoiding my friends and studying even harder.

And Joey, he's been living with his friends. Not that I care.

Well I kind of care, I'm his brother after all!

I could feel her breathing steadily. She wasn't dead, that's for sure. But oh how I wish she would wake up right this instance.

I squeezed her hand and gently stroked her red velvety hair. She was the most beautiful girl and... wait. She was moving. She was twitching. Her heartbeat had risen.

I looked over at her eyes as they struggled to open. Her arms moved in quick and subtle movements, signaling that she was awake. Her eyes fluttered open and I was greeted with a cold pair of brown eyes.

Cat was awake.

I immediately felt two emotions — elated and scared. I was happy that she finally awoken, but did she remember me?

Jade mentioned that she had memory loss.

"Cat..!" I gasped.

She open her mouth slightly, but no words came out.

"Cat..? It's Robbie, your best friend..."

Way to go Shapiro, you friendzoned her again just as she wakes up from a coma.

I felt her hand, which was intertwined with mine, back away in horror as she stared at me with her once cold but now ice cold brown eyes.

"Who... Are... You..." She managed to cough out.

"Cat..? I'm Robbie..." I said again.

"Do I happen to know you?" she said steadily.

What on Earth.

She doesn't remember me..?

This... This can't be...

Just then, the door opened with a creak, signifying guest and there stood Cat's doctor in charge. And Beck. And Jade. And my brother.

This can't be good.

"Hello Miss Valentine, how are you feeling?" Her doctor spoke in an eloquent Indian accent.

"I'm feeling well, thanks for asking...but, who are you?" She tried to raise her eyebrow.

"Hi Miss Valentine, I'm the doctor in-charge for your accident. My name is Dr Phil and I will be here to assess you throughout your recovery." The doctor introduced himself.

"Oh.. Thank you," she said politely.

The doctor checked her wounds and injuries and asked her some questions before leaving with a report of 'She's doing well, just a bit more rest and she'll be fine'.

"Jadey..?" Cat mumbled.

"Cat... Cat! You remembered me!" Jade smiled before tears of joy gushed down her cheeks.

"Of course I remember you Jade... You're my bestfriend!" Cat smiled at her sweetly.

It was the smile that made me fall in love with. It was the smile that made me smile constantly. It was the smile that also made me burst into tears.

"Cat, I'm so so so glad you're finally awake... I've missed talking to my best friend and I was so worried that you would forget me..." Jade pushed me away before going to gently hug her.

I stumbled to Beck, asking him why he was here early.

"Dude, it's not my fault. I tried to restrain her but you know how Jade works!" He shrugged.

"Well you should have at least called me or drop me a text!" I whispered, annoyed as my voice started to squeak.

"Sorry!" Beck whispered back.

I turn to look at my brother.

"Why are you here..." I hissed at him.

"I'm just here to see Cat." He replied. "I care about her alright?"

"Since when did you care about Cat? You couldn't even help me!" I retorted, now extremely annoyed.

"I- You- You didn't want my help!"

"It's because you didn't want to help me!"

"Oh Cat, I have someone I want you to meet," Jade walked over and pulled Joey over to Cat.

"Cat, this is Joey. He's a close friend of mine." Jade introduced him to her.

Okay I don't remember Joey and Jade being 'close friends'?!

"Hi Cat," he waved at her. "Nice to meet you!"

"Hi..." Cat giggled nervously.

He just... No he did not just... My brother was flirting with Cat?! Oh my fucking hell I swear I'm going to beat the shit out of him.

I couldn't take it anymore. First, Cat didn't remember me. Second, my brother was flirting with her? He knew that I love her so much, and yet he does this to me?

I went forward to push him away as I grab Cat's hand. She struggled in my grip, trying to pull away, but I tightened it further. After awhile, she gave up and relaxed, lying back on her bed.

"Cat... You sure you can't remember me?" I pleaded softly.

Honestly I expected Jade to at least pull me back. That's was great, yet odd.

Cat just shook her head.

"Really?"

"I don't even know your name..." She mumbled, looking away.

"Cat, I'm Robbie! Your bestfriend! And well..." I hesitated. I did almost say 'boyfriend'.

Shapiro, both of you have never confirmed your relationship with each other!

But each of us know that we like each other right..?

"Well..?" Cat looked at me straight in the eye.

"Uh yeah, we're just friends..." I decided on.

Phew... That was a close save.

"Well, I would like to know you more...uh, Robin you say?"

"No it's Robbie!" I protested softly.

Why do people always get confused with my name?!

"Oh uh yeah, Robbie..." She murmured.

"Thank you..." I mumbled and she gave me a questioning look.

I motionlessly walked out the room after, and Beck followed behind.

"Beck... Why did it happen?! Why was I so foolish to offer tutoring to that stupid Michelle?!" I sob, digging my face into my palms.

Beck lightly pat my back and kept assuring me that it was going to be okay.

But it will not be.

I'm going to lose Cat, someone that I've fallen too deeply for, someone that I allowed to hurt me yet comfort me at the same time. Someone that actually appreciates my humor. Someone that actually loves me back — or well, used to love me back.

But just because of my stupid actions, I've damaged her brain, probably for good.

"I...I just don't know what to do to make up for it Beck..." I drew a deep breath before letting go. "Everything is just going from bad to worse! Joey is ignoring me, Jade hates me and what's worse is that Cat doesn't even remember who I am!"

"Rob, it IS going to get better, as stupid as it sounds. Remember, I've almost lost Jade before and I hated it. I simply did not know what to do." Beck closed his eyes upon that dark memory. "But at least Cat wanted to know you better, so make use of the chances she gives you. Touch her heart, give her love and don't be afraid to show it Rob. Don't care about whatever Jade said to you... She's just really upset as of now because of Cat. Please don't take it to heart."

"You are given a chance for a reason and you treasure it okay..?" Beck finished.

"I guess so..." I sigh.

"Robbie, remember that you're unique and I'm sure that she'll see your sincerity. You have to be confident of yourself..." Beck tried to assure me. "I trust you."

"Thank you... oh and Beck? I don't think I'm coming to school tomorrow... I just really need some days off," I told him.

I was pretty much exhausted and I needed some sloth days. I needed some time to pick myself up and 'be Robbie' again.

"Alright Rob, I'll handle it for you. Don't worry too much, it'll get better," Beck assured me once more.

"Thanks Beck, I better leave now..." I stood up with my head down and slowly walked to the carpark.

Cat's POV

"Jade..? Can I talk to you in private?" I asked, hinting Joey to leave.

"Yeah sure," She replies then turns to Joey, asking him to leave the room for a bit.

Joey walks out, the door closing behind him with a click.

Jade walks over to me and sit beside the stool they provided.

I struggled to sit up, my legs still hurting from the injury. Damn this is going to be miserable... I thought while examining the cast prescribed on me.

"So Cat, what did you want me to talk about?" She sighed.

I looked at her and examined her face. Compared to the last time I saw my best goth friend, she had even darker circles under her eye and she wasn't wearing much eyeshadow like she normally did. She was more worn out than I've seen her before!

"Jade, are you okay?" I asked meekly, worried for her health.

"Yeah sure, I just haven't had my coffee today..." She sighs again.

She gets grumpy when she doesn't have coffee, I know her too well. She's lying.

"Then why aren't you grumpy?" I questioned again.

"Look Cat, I'm trying not to be grumpy for you okay. So what did you want to tell me? Spill." She spat and I shrank back in horror.

"Sorry Jade I-I didn't..." I stuttered.

Her face softened when she realized she was scaring me.

"I'm sorry Cat, I'm just really stress out these few weeks and I'm just really annoyed and things like that... I'm sorry I spat at you..." She gave me an apologetic look.

"Nah it's fine!" I got back to my happy-go-lucky self again.

"Okay so what do you want to tell me..?" She asked for the third time.

"So... You know, I woke up and I saw Robbie..." I started with.

"Go on..."

"I remember Robbie..." I admitted.

"Wait you what?!" Jade exclaimed in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHAHAH CLIFFHANGER! (kinda, sort of)<strong>

**How is everyone on this fine day? I haven't been on here for approximately FOUR months, and I apologise.**

**So basically this past few months, I spent quite a buttload of time on my recovery, just because I do play sports, and also on my studies. Can you believe that during this past four months, I already sat for a total of 20 exams? NO? Well I did, and that excludes tests. Oh and today is literally the last week of my one month break, oops.**

**Also, honestly, other than having a huge writer's block, I also kinda got somewhat distracted. I basically got into 5SOS ahahahahahahah... Those who follow me on twitter can observe the drastic change.**

**I hope to probably update some oneshots for you soon. The thing is, I literally have three that I've written BUT I COULDN'T FINISH ANY OF THEM AND IT SUCKS :(**

**OH AN DID I MENTIONED THAT MATT TWEETED ME AND I FOUND OUT LIKE BEFORE MY MAJOR BIO EXAM AND I WAS SO HAPPY TILL THE POINT WHERE I THINK MOST OF MY CLASSMATES HATED ME (i bet they did bc i got a pretty high score too haha).**

**Okay bye guys! Hope you enjoyed this ;)**

**Winnie x**


End file.
